Pureblood
Also translated as trueblood vampire, Purebloods are of the highest rank amongst vampires. Their blood remains pure without any human contamination: they can trace their blood back to an original Pureblood ancestor. Purebloods all possess a series of unique powers, often exclusive only to the certain Pureblood or Pureblood family. There are currently only 7 Pureblood families: Kuran, Ouri, Shirabuki, Hio,Hanadagi, Toma, and Shoto. Outline A very long time ago, when the human race was on the verge of extinction the first vampires emerged. These first vampires, known as Purebloods, appeared. Purebloods are those who have not bred with humans, thus keeping their vampire blood pure. Some Purebloods breed with Humans producing weaker vampires which have came to be known as the Noble vampires. Most vampires have some human blood in them, but a Pureblood vampire does not, there are no human blood within the Pureblood blood line. War broke out between the Purebloods and the Humans at some point along time ago. In order to defend themselves against vampires, some humans ate an ancestor's flesh, creating the vampire hunters which granted them the power and strength to kill vampires. This includes anti-vampire magic and weapons. Therefore all vampire hunters have vampire blood in them but not to the extent that they are classed as vampires, therefore they do not benefit from a vampires' longevity and thirst for blood. The vampire hunters protect the Human race from the vampires. During the war, the Pureblood population greatly diminished. Many bred with Humans and created Level Es to increase the vampire population.Therefore there are few Purebloods today. ''Powers'' The full extent of their powers are only known amongst their Pureblood companions, their true powers remain a mystery. They have timeless beauty, they stop aging around their early 20s and maintain their youthful appearence regardless of time. They are immortal, meaning they live forever unless an anti-vampire weapon is used to cut off their heads or pierce their hearts. Any other injury is healable, including having one's head cut off, if a Pureblood uses the blood of another Pureblood to heal them. It is heavily implied that each vampire has a unique power such as Rido's ability to manipulate his blood or Shizuka's control over plants. Their blood is highly prized and many have attempted to drink their blood, this includes both humans and Noble vampires. Aside from the standard powers shown by other vampires, Purebloods have also demonstrated the following: *They can form shadow puppets/spies using parts of their flesh which are capable of shape shifting. *Powers to perform spells to seal off the vampire side of vampires, thus making them a normal human. The spell also erases all of his/her memories of being a vampire. However this spell comes at the price of their life. (The vampire converted to human, eventually must return to his/her true nature, if not, he/she descends into madness.) *Ability to control lower vampires physically *Ability to turn humans into vampires and retain complete control over them by becoming their master, rendering the vampire unable to kill them. The blood of their master, will also prevent an ex-human from becoming a Level E vampire. The Kurans are unique among Purebloods, as some members of the family possess and display the ability to handle anti-vampire weapons. Juri Kuran, Yuki Kuran, Kaname Kuran (although he can hold such weapons, it does harm him) and Rido Kuran have demonstrated this ability. Relationships between Purebloods Purebloods tend to not show emotion and are wary of other Purebloods. The Pureblood nature is an everlasing quest for power. By killing and drinking the blood of another Pureblood, they can absorb their power. But this is a great taboo and is said to summon a sinister future upon that Pureblood, unless it is their lover. Similar to other vampires, Pureblood's blood thirst can only be quenched by the blood of their loved one. Since Purebloods live for eternity, losing their loved one is much more devastating for them. It is also common practice for Pureblood siblings to marry each other to preserve their thick blood. For example the Kuran family, who are at the core of the vampire world. Relationships between Purebloods and other vampires Relations between the Purebloods and the Nobles are mixed. Nobles vampires that are Pro-Monarchy have a strong sense of loyalty to Purebloods as seen by Aido referred to Kaname as "Kaname-sama" (Respectful and formal Japanese term) and always protecting Yuki. It is very important for Purebloods to continue the vampire race, therefore many Noble children are put forward as potential wives or husbands. Where as other vampires who are Pro-Vampire Council view the Purebloods as a threat. Asato wished to rid the world of Purebloods as they have absolute control over their will. However the Purebloods and the Vampire Council work together in order to maintain order in the vampire society by keeping watch over Level Ds and exterminating Level Es. See also * List of Pureblood vampires * Vampire References Category:Terms Category:Race Category:Pureblood